Pumped Up Kicks
by Criminalmindschick221
Summary: As two students at McKinley start shooting in the middle of their Spanish class they target the people that they hate the most. The Glee Club find themselves in the line of fire. Some will make it out, but others will be carried out in ambulances...
1. Puck and Kurt

The Glee Club huddled together in the waiting room, everyone was holding hands and they all looked anxious. Puck kept glancing at the doors, waiting for the doctors to come and give them news. He looked at Rachel who seemed to be humming a song to herself and some of the others started to hum along too. Puck recognized it as REM's Everybody Hurts which had been a song they had started working on. He understood why Rachel started humming; to hopefully comfort everyone and make them all feel better, but really how could singing make this situation any better. Puck stood up, letting go of Tina and Mercedes' hands on his left and right. He couldn't take it; the uncertainty, the feeling of not knowing, it was just too much for him. He walked out of doors, glancing back at the Club that was not shattered. Only 7 of them sat there after he got up and no one knew what would happen to the other 4 that were beyond the doors of the hospital, in the hands of the doctor. Their once strong and thriving Glee Club had now been reduced to only 8 people out of 12 the size that it had started. It was true, everybody did hurt, but nobody deserved to be shattered like this. Puck sat down against the wall outside of the hospital and lit a cigarette. It was the only thing that would take his mind off of what was happening. Just after he took the first inhale he saw Mr. Shue walk up to him and he pulled the cigarette out of his hand.

"Now's not the time, Puck." Will told him, throwing it on the ground and stomping on it. "How are they?"

"No one will tell us, but it was pretty bad when we got here. I should have done more. I could have saved-"

"It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. Things like this happen sometimes and you know what we can do about it?" Will asked, sitting down next to Puck and putting a fatherly hand on his shoulder.

"What?" Puck asked edge on his voice. He hated life lessons; they were full of crap.

"We can move on and learn from what happened. Before you forgive other people...you need to forgive yourself. There was nothing you could have done." Mr. Shue told him, "And I know it sounds like I'm just quoting from a book or something, but really Puck you need to go back in there and let yourself off the hook, okay?"

Puck looked at the ground and put his face in his hand. He wasn't crying he was just sort of hoping that if he closed his eyes for long enough all the pain and hurt would go away. "Okay." He muttered, standing up. Just as he did he saw the doors fling open and Kurt walked out.

"Have you guys seen Blaine? He just stormed out." Kurt said, sighing. "He looked upset, but I don't know where he went."

"Blaine looked upset? Are you kidding me? After all we've just been through Blaine is upset. He wasn't even there for most of it! Nothing even happened to him! He has no right to be upset after what happened to all of the others." Puck shook his head and turned around to see Blaine walking down the stairs.

Blaine looked at them. "I know, I know. I'm sorry for storming out. This whole thing is just so emotional for me. I can't take it." He said, sniffing. He had obviously not heard what Puck had just said and before anyone could stop him, Puck charged at Blaine with his eyes blazing. He brought his fist around to connect with Blaine's face and there was a sickening crack. Blaine fell to the ground and Puck winced, the crack had come from his hand; it throbbed painfully, but he didn't care. He got down on the ground and punched Blaine in the stomach with his left hand. It wasn't as strong, but it could still cause some damage. Mr. Shue rushed over and yanked Puck off of Blaine, pulling him inside the hospital. Puck pulled himself out of Mr. Shue's grasp and whipped around.

"What the hell?" Puck asked Mr. Shue. "I should have killed him! He has no idea what they're going through and he has no idea what happened."

"Puck I know, just calm down." Will looked Puck right in the eyes this time, trying to get through to him. He was unsuccessfull.

"No you don't know! Nobody knows what happened except for us." Puck looked past Will and at his fellow Glee Clubbers who fell silent under his yelling. They all stared at the ground as if suddenly interesting in the tacky carpeting that always covered hospital floors.

"Then help me to understand. What happened?"

* * *

Kurt walked into school, smiling brightly at some friends that he knew. He was glad that he could finally come to this school and be safe. He was wearing a silver sequin blazer and some nice black pants. He couldn't overdo it so he balanced out the sequins with the normal black pants. The quiff in his hair was perfectly sticking up in the right way and as he looked at himself in the mirror in his locker he smiled. _Looking good today, Kurt Hummel._ He thought, smiling to himself. He looked around for his boyfriend, hopefully but he was nowhere to be seen. A distance down the hallway he saw Rachel talking to an irritated looking Quinn. And in front of a locker across the hall he saw Mike and Tina who were kissing each other gently. It was nice to see that a couple could be strong enough to last for as long as they have. _Asians do everything better, even relationships. _He smiled at Tina as she pulledaway and gave her a quick wink and a thumbs up before they started again. Kurt jumped a little bit when Mercedes walked up behind him.

"Good morning!" She cooed, smiling.

"Mercedes." Kurt smiled, putting his arm around her. "It's going to be a great day, I can feel it. Can't you?" he chuckled.

"Of course." Mercedes smiled down the hallway at Sam, half-listening to Kurt.

"Somebody's got eyes for Ken." Kurt smiled; they'd always called Sam Ken and Quinn Barbie.

"Stop calling him Ken. That makes it seem they're still dating." Mercedes rolled her eyes, talking about Sam and Quinn.

"You do like him! I thought you turned him down." Kurt was receiving mixed signals from her, he wasn't sure where she was headed.

"Well…he sang with me."

"How charming." Kurt smiled, "So are you thinking about snatching him up again or…just having something fun to look at."

"I don't know. I'm just afraid that Quinn will be mad." Mercedes bit her lip. "You know how crazy she gets about her ex-boyfriends. I just don't feel like smacking down any white girls today." She smiled a little bit at her own comment, realizing how easy it would be to take town the thin blonde girl.

"You did _not_ just say that you were afraid of Quinn Fabray. Come on, you're strong woman, Mercedes. Whitney Houston didn't just stand there and wait for Bobby Brown to come to her, she went to Bobby Brown. Sam's your Bobby, Mercedes, take him." Kurt told her.

"You're right." Mercedes nodded. "If I want Sam, I can have Sam no matter what anyone says. Thanks Kurt. I'm gonna go talk to him right now." She said, walking down the hall and walking to the other side of the school where she knew Sam's locker was. She had no idea why it was so much farther away then everyone else's. Probably because he came late in the school year, but she wasn't sure.

Kurt watched her go and smiled as Blaine walked up to him. "Hey, I love the blazer." Blaine told Kurt with a huge grin on his face.

Kurt smiled back, "I like the bowtie. I've never seen this one before; music notes…I like it." He smiled, "Just in time for sectionals too."

Blaine nodded and started walking down the hall. "So I was thinking we could ditch first period and go grab some coffee. I mean, I'll only be missing French."

"Okay. Gosh you're such a bad influence." Kurt joked lightly. "Come on." He took Blaine's hand and led him out of the school. They made sure to walk extra slow so that they would miss as much of first period as they could. It was already starting by the time they got to their car. They got inside and drove down to their favorite coffee shop, hoping no one would see them and get them into trouble. They bought their coffee and sat down at a table across from each other.

"So Mercedes is getting back together with Sam. She was eyeing him in the hallway like he was a piece of meat so I told her she should go for it." Kurt started, he loved talking about drama with Blaine.

"What about Quinn, won't she be mad? I really don't want to go all crazy psycho again. It was just scary and it didn't help us win sectionals either." Blaine pointed out, remembering the way she had gotten when Puck had dated Rachel's mom.

"I don't know, but Mercedes deserves to be happy and so does Sam. So Quinn really just needs to back off and let them be." Kurt agreed, shaking his head.

An hour passed and they were still sitting in the coffee shop together. They had decided that they would go back for third period instead of second. It was too late to go to second anyway. Kurt smiled, watching Blaine who was up ordering a cinnamon roll for him. He was so sweet. Kurt felt his phone buzz and he pulled his iPhone out of his pocket and looked at the messages. He'd just gotten one from Rachel, it was very sloppy and hard to read.

**KURT. Wehere ae u? Are u koay? If you r please txt em bbk.**

Kurt read it and was immediately confused, but he assumed that the text was supposed to read: KURT. Where are you? Are you okay? If you are please text me back. It wasn't that hard to figure out, he just wondered why she was asking him so suddenly.

**At the coffee shop w/ Blaine. What's wrong?**

Kurt texted her back and shrugged. It was probably some urgent thing about how she needed him to get sheet music with her. He sighed, smirking. Rachel could be so annoying sometimes, but her voice could make a grown man burst into tears. Just as Kurt was putting his phone away it buzzed again. He was expected to get a text from Rachel, but instead it was from Quinn.

** Kurt where are you?**

This really confused Kurt because sure, Quinn had given her number to him but only because they were all exchanging numbers in Glee Club. They weren't close friends and they'd never texted each other before.

** What's going on?**

He texted her back, getting really worried. Blaine came and sat down across from him. "What's wrong Kurt?" he asked, tilting his head.

Kurt lifted his phone to show Blaine the messages.

He looked puzzled, but shook his head. "It's probably nothing Kurt, you always think of the worst thing that could be happening and never as bad as you think so calm down. Everything's fine."

Kurt nodded and put his phone on the table. A couple minutes went by and it didn't buzz. This made the urgency of the situation subside to make Kurt feel better. Just as he started to pick off the cinnamon roll his phone buzzed again. He had gotten another text from Quinn.

** Have you seen Puck or Finn? I can't get a hold of them! Where are you? I'm alone right now in the Geometry room and I don't know what to do. I don't think he's over here so I'm gonna go find Puck.**

Kurt read the text and then showed it to Blaine. "There's definitely something wrong Blaine, but I don't know what it is."

"Well text her back! Let her know you're there. I'll go see if the coffee shop can put the news on one of the TVs." Blaine stood up and walked back up to the counter.

** Quinn. What's going on? Don't move, stay where you are. Okay? I'm at a coffee shop with Blaine. We skipped.**

Kurt texted her back hoping she would stay safe. He looked up when one of the TV stations changed and Blaine came back and sat down. There was a lady standing in front of their school which looked pretty large from the outside for a school in Ohio.

"Today at McKinley two young students opened fire in a Spanish class full of students. Police aren't sure who the suspects are yet and are working diligently to get students out. Right now the policy is that nobody goes in and nobody gets out and once SWAT gets here from Cincinnati they'll start evacuating. Police don't know where the suspects are, but students are still finding their way out on their own. Unfortunately, there have already been 4 deaths confirmed from the Spanish class and there may be more. The police ask that only parents come down to the school so that the parking lot isn't too crowded for SWAT to get in." The woman looked into the camera, "Please Ohio keep your thoughts and prayers with the students and families of McKinley and don't lose hope." It cut to commercials.

Kurt cupped his hand over his mouth. "Oh my god." He said, gasping. Quinn was still inside texting him. He couldn't even believe it; he thought he was scared now he couldn't even imagine how scared Quinn must be in the geometry room all alone, if she was still there.

** I haven't moved, but I hear footsteps. Don't text me unless I text you first**

Kurt read the text and shook his head. "That's it. Come on Blaine. We have to get down there." He got up, grabbed his bag and jogged towards the car. Blaine followed, they both wondered what would happen to their friends.


	2. Quinn

**Quinn's Point of View**

* * *

That same morning Quinn woke up to the sound of her alarm clock blaring in her ear. A sudden grogginess hit her like a ton of bricks as she tried to climb out of her bed. There was a beeping noise coming from her mom making coffee downstairs because she was about to leave for work. Quinn walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower, it was only 6:00. She had plenty of time, after she got out of the shower she blow dried her hair and then straightened it. It was getting longer now, it was actually touching her shoulder. Next she put on a light blue dress with a thin light brown belt in the middle of the dress. She wore light brown boots with heels on them to compliment it, she also put on a white cardigan. Once she was done with that she put on some mascara on her eye lashes and some light pink lipstick on her lips. When she walked down the stairs she glanced at the clock. It was only 7:30. School didn't start until 8:20, she ate a banana and then picked up her bag and got in her car. She drove down to Starbucks and bought a carmel mochiatto which she drank on her way to school.

Once she got to school, she ended up being late for her first class, Geometry because Rachel pulled her into a never ending conversation in the hallway that had caused her to be late. It was something about her asking Quinn for advice about Finn. Quinn and Finn had gone out for over 6 months, but Quinn just assumed that this was just another attempt for Rachel to gain Quinn's frienship. The bell rang in the middle of their conversation and Quinn had to stop by her locker and get her Geometry books before actually going to the class. Everyone stared at her as she walked in and the teacher looked up from his desk, "Miss Fabray, how nice of you to finally join us." A boy in the back of the room chuckled and she gave him one of her quick death stares.

"Sorry Mr. Woodhall, won't happen again." She sat down at her desk in the back, sighing. She hated this class, but she was re taking it as a refresher before the SATs came. If she wanted to get accepted into Yale she would have to get a high score. She looked up to see Mr. Woodhall return to a powerpoint he had been fiddling with before she had gotten there.

"Hey Fabray." A boy behind her said, "Lookin' good." He and his friend chuckled, leaning forward closer to her.

Quinn rolled her eyes and didn't turn around because she decided to ignore them today. She flipped her hair over her shoulder, yawning. They were just two sophomore boys, she had no idea who had told them it was okay for them to talk to her. She barely let any of the seniors talk to her, let alone sophomores. What was this world coming to? She crossed her legs and started to doodle on her binder, quietly. Quinn looked across the room at Puck who was talking to some sophomore girl, unlike Quinn, Puck didn't care about the age difference. If a girl was hot, a girl was hot, period. She didn't know why she felt jealousy bubble in her stomach as he scooted closer to the girl. Even though Puck had almost manages to sleep with every girl in the school, there was something about the thought of him being close to someone else that just made Quinn's toes curl. She hated it and she always would.

"Yo Fabray!" One of the boys called again, half-whispering. Mr. Woodhall had terrible hearing.

"What do you want?" Quinn asked, turning around to look at the boy. He wasn't unattractive, he was just a little too lanky for her liking.

"A date with you." The boy answered, smoothly. He hoped that if he played it off cool, she wouldn't be able to say no. He nodded at her, chuckling lightly.

"No thanks, I only go out with guys that have hit puberty." Quinn turned around, sighing. She knew it was kind of harsh, but he needed to learn...better from her then from someone he was actually in love with.

The boy's friend laughed, "Ouch dude."

Mr. Woodhall glanced up from his computer to look at Quinn and the boys for a brief second. He didn't say anything, but just from his glare they got the message: Shut up. Quinn couldn't help but glance at Puck again and smiled when she saw him staring out the window, obviously lost in his own thoughts.

There was silence in the classroom...that was when it happened. Across the hall from them was the Spanish classroom. Out of no where a loud noise rang out through the halls and after the first noise came...three others came after it. They were gunshots...and every ear that heard them knew it, but before anyone could get over the shock and move, the announcements came on. It wasn't a normal announcement, though. Principal Figgins came on in a quiet, almost scared sounding voice,

**Students and Teachers of McKinley...as you've probably heard a student has opened fire inside the school. The policy for this kind of situation is a lock down, nobody in nobody out so I inform you to stay where you are. Nobody breathes, nobody moves. [pause] I've just been informed that there are two shooters; a team. I've also been told that from the Spanish class there are four that have died. Stay safe McKinley, I've called the police.**

Even though Figgins had said not to move, minutes after the announcement had come on, the hallways filled with stupid students running through the halls who were looking for their friends, siblings, and even teachers to make sure they were safe. Someone must have started running and everyone else just followed. Quinn stayed sitting as everyone in her class rushed out of the room, including the two boys, the girl, Mr. Woodhall and even Puck. It hurt her that Puck didn't even turn to look at her before he walked out of the room with everyone else. She was completely and utterly alone so she pulled out her phone while biting her lip. She started sending to texts to everyone in Glee Club, asking them where they were. She only got 3 replies.

**From Rachel: Im in teh physcis rm, E-201. Its only em the tcher and a cple other ppl.**

**From Kurt: What's going on?**

**From Sam: I'm fine...in the gym. Where are you?**

Quinn was happy to hear from a couple of them, but her heard dropped when she realized how many of them hadn't replied. Where was Puck? And Finn? And Artie, Mercedes, Tina, Brittany and Santana? Were they dead? She couldn't help but have these thoughts running through her head as she replied to each of them.

**To Rachel: I'm in the Geometry room, are you okay?**

**To Kurt: Have you seen Puck or Finn? I can't get a hold of them! Where are you? I'm alone right now in the Geometry room and I don't know what to do. I don't think he's over here so I'm gonna go find Puck.**

**To Sam: I'm in the Geometry room, I'm really close to you...is he over here?**

Quinn walked to the corner of the room, sitting down so she was out of view of the windows and of the door. She hugged her legs her chest and bit her lip, waiting for them to reply. It comforted her to be texting them, it made her feel less alone. She felt her phone buzz, it was a text from Kurt.

**Quinn. What's going on? Don't move, stay where you are. Okay? I'm at a coffee shop with Blaine. We skipped.**

They were so lucky that they weren't stuck in this death trap of a school. Instead they were off having coffee in a coffee shop somewhere awy from here. Quinn couldn't help but be jealous of their safety. Before she could reply her phone buzzed again. It was a text from Sam this time.

**He's over here. Don't move.**

As she read that text she heard footsteps in the distance they weren't close yet so she took the time to text Kurt back as quickly as she could. She wanted to let him know what was going on.

**I haven't moved, but I hear footsteps. Don't text me unless I text you first.**

The footsteps got closer and closer until Quinn saw a figure pass the window on the door. She closed her eyes and hugged her knees even tighter to her chest, holding her breath. The footsteps stopped near the Spanish room, she wondered if he was admiring his work or maybe even regretting it. Seconds later the footsteps move in front of her door and stopped, looking through the door's little window. Luckily, Quinn was out of it's view, but he still started jiggling the door handle anyway. That was when Quinn remembered that schools required teachers to have doors that locked whenever they closed. She was momentarily thankful for their judgement. When he couldn't get in he just moved on down the hall, until Quinn couldn't hear the footsteps anymore. She let out a breath, having not breathed much that whole time. She unsteadily got to her feet only to realize that she had been crying, she had been so scared just then that tears had fallen without her even knowing. She walked up to the door's window and looked out of it, but didn't see anyone. Deciding to take a risk, she opened the door and poked her head out looking up and down the hall. No one was there so she started walking down towards the gym. As she walked, she glanced into the Spanish and caught a glimpse of a body...lying there. She half-walked, half-ran the rest of the way until she finally reached her destination and walked into it. "Sam..." she whispered, hoping the shooter wasn't in here. "Sam...please tell me you're in here."

A few seconds later, Sam walked out from under the bleachers and grabbed her wrist. "Quinn. Are you okay? What happened? Are you hurt?" He asked her, seeing that she was crying.

"No...no I'm fine." Quinn told him, brushing the hair out of her eyes to look over at him.

Sam pulled her under the safety of the bleachers with him. "What happened?" he whispered to her, now that they were out of the sight of the doors.

"The shooter...he came to the room I was in...he tried to open the door. He tried for so long until he finally left. I don't know why...I'm crying, just thinking that I was that close to dying...it just..." She didn't know what to say.

"I know..." Sam hugged her, tightly. They sat there together as Quinn cried for a couple more minutes about it, until Sam finally pulled away and looked at her. "Have you heard from Mercedes?" he asked, worriedly.

"Not yet, only you, Rachel and Kurt."

"How are they?"

"Rachel is in the Physics room, I think she's okay and Kurt skipped...he isn't even here...neither is Blaine." Quinn explained to him, sighing. "Sorry. Maybe her phone is off..." she suggested, trying to comfort her friend. She still hadn't heard from Rachel again, but she decided to text Kurt back.

**Found Sam...we're okay. Think Rachel's okay. Still no Puck or Finn...or Mercedes. He's somewhere around where Sam and I are...I saw him. **

"You haven't heard from Puck have you?" Quinn asked Sam. Maybe Puck replied to Sam first since they were better friends. "Or Finn?" She decided to add him to be less obvious.

"Puck no." Sam shook his head, "It's funny when something like this happens you realize how much someone means to you...and how terrible it would be to lose them." He said and Quinn nodded, knowing how he felt.

"What about Finn?"

Sam thought for a second and then his eyes widened. "Finn was in Spanish." he said, stomach dropping. Spanish was the class where four students had already been killed. Quinn had caught a glimpse of one of them...what if it had been Finn. What if it had been Finn and she had just kept walking? She hadn't even looked back to see what gender it was...she was a coward.

"Oh...oh...no. Not Finn." Quinn shook her head, more tears threatening to fall. "He couldn't have...there's no way."

"Tell Kurt. He'd want to know." Sam reminded her.

Quinn looked down at her phone to see that Kurt had sent a text back to her. It was only two words long.

**Stay Safe**

Quinn was comforted for a moment, knowing that Kurt was there for all of them during all of this chaos. She texted him with urgency.

**Finn was in Spanish Kurt. Idk if you know but four students were killed in the Spanish class this morning...TEXT FINN.**

Quinn looked back up at Sam. "I can't believe this is happening...here of all places. Who would do this?" She asked, sniffing slightly. She leaned against one of the vertical poles.

Sam looked at her for a moment, but then lifted his eyes to the crack in the bleachers where they could see the doors of the gym. They swung open and a boy with a small handgun trudged inside and looked around. He seemed to be looking for something or someone with a determined, ambitious look on his face. It was easy to tell that he was targeting someone.

"Sam. Sam Evans, I know you're in here." He called out, raising the gun in the air. There was peice of paper in his hand that he was holding and he kept glancing at it, to make sure he was in the right place.

"He has my schedule." Sam whispered, "And probably yours too." He realized, now putting together the pieces that hadn't fit the first time. Why would he keep trying to get in if he didn't see anyone in the Geometry room. It was because he knew she had that class, he knew she'd been in there and now he was looking for Sam in the class that he was supposed to be in. "Don't say a word." He breathed, standing close to her in the darkness underneath the bleachers


	3. Rachel

**RACHEL'S POINT OF VIEW**

* * *

The clock read 5:30 as the alarm went off in Rachel Berry's bedroom. She heard it and woke up, rubbing her eyes gently before sitting up. She leaned over and turned the alarm off and then got out of her bed and immediately put on her yoga pants and a tank-top. She went downstairs into the basement where they had some gym equipment, today was one of her morning workout days. She had to stay in shape if she was going to someday be a star on Broadway. First she got on the elliptical, then the treadmill and after that she got on her yoga ball and started to go sit ups and other activities on it. She looked up at the clock when she finished, it read 6:30. She had a lot of time to do the rest of her activities for the morning. First, she got in the shower and then when she got out she started with blow-drying her hair. Once she finished with that, her hair was poofy and curly; she couldn't go to school like that so she straightened it, but still left some playful waviness in it. The next step was to pick out an outfit. In her closet she was plenty of options, but today she decided on yellow top with a light gray skirt and blue cardigan. Today she left off the knee socks and put on some dark blue flats. She looked at herself in the mirror and shrugged before walking into her bathroom again and putting on some mascara and blush. This was the end of her routine so she walked back into her room and picked up her purse before walking downstairs. Now the clock in the kitchen read 7:30. She should probably leave now; she grabbed the bagel on the table her dads had left for her before walking outside to her. It took her 20 minutes to get to school and then she realized that she was running early so she went to the Glee room and looked through some sheet music. She passed a couple of her favorite Broadway classics; Seasons of Love from RENT, Popular from Wicked and others. She also saw some pop songs that she recognized; Diamonds by Rhianna, Girl on Fire by Alicia Keys and of course some old ones that Mr. Shue probably picked out; Emotions by Mariah Carey and Clocks by Coldplay. She smiled, knowing that this week was going to be a fun week. The door behind opened with a click and she whipped around quickly only to see that it was Mr. Shue.

"Hey Rachel, what are you doing here?" He asked as he set down his bag on the piano.

"Oh I was just looking at the sheet music." Rachel smiled at him.

"That was _supposed _to be a surprise, but I guess it's okay." Will smiled at her, shrugging. "Well it's almost time for class, you should probably get going. See you at rehearsal?"

Rachel smiled, "When would I ever miss a rehearsal?" she walked out the door, leaving Will chuckling slightly. She was walking down to her locker when she spotted Quinn. She let out a sigh before walking towards her, deciding to attempt once again to repair bridges and build a friendship.

"Hey can I talk to you about something?" Rachel asked, knowing Quinn wouldn't talk to her unless she had an excuse.

Quinn turned to look at her with an annoyed look on her face. Rachel saw her glance up at a clock in the hallway and then looked back at her. Her hazel stared straight at her, "Sure." She answered.

"Good. Well…I know you and Finn were like a power couple so I was wondering if you could help me out with him. I keep seeing him talking to other girls in the hallway and I just feel like sometimes I feel like maybe he's avoiding me. I want to let him know there are boundaries without scaring him away…you know?" Rachel told her.

Quinn sighed and shrugged. "First I would talk to the girls…tell them he's your boyfriend and that they need to back off." Rachel could tell they both remembered the time in their sophomore year when Quinn had done that exact thing to Rachel. There was an awkward silence before Quinn started talking again. "They'll probably back off, but if they don't I'd talk to Finn about it. It's all about the guy thinking that they have control even though ultimately you have control over the relationship."

Rachel nodded, "Thanks for the advice. I really appreciate it. So anyone new in your life?" She asked, knowing Quinn had been single for a while. She really needed to get back on the horse.

She saw Quinn's eyes cloud for a moment. Rachel knew there was someone she was thinking about, but Quinn always had control as she had said before so Rachel knew she wouldn't tell.

"Nope." The blonde answered, shrugging. "I'll just wait for the college guys." She smiled a little and then the bell rang. "Well I have to go, see you at rehearsal." She muttered before walking off down the hall.

"Bye Quinn." That hadn't gone as well as she'd hoped, but she felt bad for Quinn. She'd gone through some hard things in sophomore year and in junior year, now she really needed a friend to help straighten her out, but she wouldn't build bridges. She was reserved and Rachel could tell there was still hostility towards her.

Rachel walked down to the Physics room, but she hadn't been late. The late bell rang just as she walked in. She took her seat and started to do her bellwork, talking quietly with the junior guy that sat next to her. He was nice, but not really her type…at all. He had a country accent, he sounded like he was from Texas or something. Some people thought it was cute, but she could do without it. She doodled in her notebook, writing Finn's name in bubble letters with a heart around it.

"Finn Hudson?" The guy, Travis, next to her asked, smirking.

"Yea." Rachel replied, smiling slightly. She loved how everyone knew her boyfriend, it made her proud.

"You have a crush on him or somethin'?" Travis chuckled. "Very cliché of you."

"We're dating, thank you very much." Rachel smiled, "We were dating all summer and we're going strong now."

"I thought he was datin' that pretty blonde girl." Travis paused, thinking of her name. Everyone knew it, "Quinn…I thought he was dating her."

"Travis…you really need to get up to speed." Rachel laughed lightly and he laughed too.

"You guys sound like a cute couple." Travis nodded.

"Do you like anyone?" Rachel asked, teasingly. She knew most of the junior class, so she would probably know who ever he was talking about.

Travis smiled and blushed slightly. "There is this one girl…" he looked at the ground, shyly.

"Awww…you're blushing. Who is it?" Rachel smiled at him.

Travis turned around and then looked back at her. "You see the girl in the back row, the blonde one with the clear blue eyes and perfect smile." He smiled to himself.

Rachel turned around for a second and spotted her, she was a pretty blonde girl talking to the friend that was sitting next to her. She had really white teeth and did have clear blue eyes. Since Travis was blonde too…they really would make a cute couple. "Awww…look at you…loverboy. She's pretty…why don't you ask her out?"

"She'd never go out with me." Travis shrugged, sighing.

"That's what I thought about Finn, but look at us now. You never know until you ask Travis. So ask her today, okay?"

"Today?"

"Yes!" Rachel rolled her eyes. "Don't procrastinate."

"Fine after this class I promise I will." Travis said, looking back down at his notebook. She wasn't sure that he was actually going to do it though. He might just blow the whole thing off or come up with an excuse.

"Awww…you guys are gonna be the cutest couple ever." Rachel shook her head, thinking about it. Just as she was about to tease him a little bit more about his crush, she heard it. The bang of a gunshot rang through the hall and everyone froze. When the three others followed no one breathed. It was completely silent and Rachel glanced at Travis whose face had turned deathly pale. Minutes later the announcement came on, but Rachel didn't listen she just watched as the hallways filled with kids running. Most of the people in their class left too except for her, Travis, the teacher, and a couple other kids. He had them all sitting in the corner of the room where they were out of the view from the hallway.

"Are you okay?" Rachel whispered to Travis, his face was still pale and he was just staring off into the distance.

"Y-yea…" He said, reluctantly.

"Okay." Rachel nodded and then felt her phone buzz. She looked down at her texts. It was from Quinn, she hoped she was okay.

**Where are you?**

Rachel read it and started to text back, but her hands were shaking so her texting was sloppy. She really didn't care at the moment.

**Im in the physics rm, E-201. Its only em the tcher and a cple other ppl.**

She hoped that Quinn would be able to understand what she had been trying to say. While she had her phone she started to text other people. First she texted Finn asking where he was and then she texted Kurt.

**KURT. Wehere ae u? Are u koay? If you r please txt em bbk.**

She waited, hopeful that they were all text her back so she would know they were okay. Travis looked over at her.

Everything is gonna be alright." Travis told her, giving her a crooked Texas smile. He seemed better now, like he'd come to terms with what was going on at the moment.

Rachel smiled and nodded, "I know." She checked her phone to see that Quinn and Kurt had texted back, but no Finn.

**From Kurt: At the coffee shop w/ Blaine. What's wrong?**

**From Quinn: I'm in the Geometry room. Are you okay?**

She was glad to hear that they were okay, but she had a bad feeling in her gut because Finn didn't reply. He usually never checked his phone, but this was a crisis…surely he would check his phone. As she started contemplating her boyfriend's fate she heard someone walking down the now clear halls. Rachel closed her eyes tightly as he banged on their door. She knew it was locked and she hoped that would be enough to keep him out. The banging paused for a second and she knew he was trying to think of a way to get in. He lifted his gun up and broke the glass in the window of the door. He stuck his hand through and grabbed the doorknob on the other side twisting it open. The door swing to the side, revealing a boy standing in the doorway with a handgun in his hand. The teacher immediately stood up, but the gunman didn't flinch he charged forward and hit the teacher over the head with the butt of the gun. The boy walked over to Rachel.

"You don't know who I am do you?" He smirked, glaring down at her.

"I…" Rachel paused, staring at him. He was a tall guy with strawberry blonde hair, freckles and hazel eyes. She didn't recognize him at first, but after a few seconds she knew that he was one of her classmates. "You were in my English class last year…"

"What's my name?" He asked her, cocking the gun.

"I…don't remember."

"Exactly. Ever since you started dating Finn you've started acting like you're popular and you act like you're important, but you aren't. None of us are. You think social classes matter? Well look at who's holding the gun right now…you don't even know my name. So do they matter Berry?" He aimed the gun at her and Travis' eyes widened next to her.

"They don't." Rachel shook her hand, her whole body trembling now.

"That riIght there is the reason I'm doing this. All those football players terrorized my brother until he transferred schools…did you know that? Did you know his name? I don't think so. Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman, Quinn Fabray, Sam Evans, Santana Lopez. They're the ones…the ones I hate. My sophomore year was hell because of all the things they used to do to me…they threw slushies in my face and then threw me into the pool. I was terrified for my life and that's how I want them to feel. You're friends with them…the whole Glee Club is…so you're all going to get that feeling. Do you feel it?"

"Y-yes…" Rachel nodded, knowing something was going to happen soon.

"Good…well don't worry. It will all be over soon." He held the gun up to her, but just before he pulled the trigger, Travis stood up and stood in front of her. When the bullet came out it went straight into Travis leg because he had been aiming for Rachel who was sitting on the ground. He let out a scream and fell to the ground in front of Rachel, gripping his thigh in his hands. He moaned loudly and she gasped.

"Travis!" She exclaimed, crawling over to him. Terror spread across her face when she looked at him as he writhed in pain.

The boy shrugged, "Good enough." He said, seeing the terror on her face. He started to walk out of the room and all the other kids let out a sigh of relief, but before they could fully feel relieved another boy walked in. There was more than two of them…it was a bigger team. How else could they pull this off? Rachel didn't care, she was too busy trying to help Travis. He moaned loudly and she bit her lip.

"What can I do?" Rachel asked him and he shook his head, groaning.

The first boy who had shot Travis smirked and before he left he turned back towards them, "My name is Cameron by the way. I bet you'll remember it now." He shook his head and walked out of the room, leaving them with the new guy who was also holding a gun. He was a pale, nerdy boy with dark brown hair and eyes. He probably had the same motive for doing all this that Cameron had. Rachel looked at Travis and crawled around so that he was facing her now. She saw that his face was covered in sweat and he looked paler then he had been before. She looked down at his hands which were now covered in blood from his wound.

"Take my jacket off…" He whispered to her, his voice hoarse. He was losing too much blood.

Rachel did as she was told, taking his jacket off carefully. It was a light, thin jacket. "What now?" She asked, holding it.

"Wrap…it around…my thigh." He paused for a moment, "Tight…don't stop even if I scream." Travis looked her in the eyes. "Okay?"

"Okay." Rachel folded the shirt so it was a thick bundle and then she started to wrap it around his leg. He screamed loudly and out of the corner of her eye she even saw the guy holding the gun flinch. She just kept wrapping as fast as she could and he just screamed.

"Stop! Please stop!" Travis pleaded, looking at her, but she ignored him and just kept wrapping. It was for his own good and she had to keep doing it. She saw him clench his teeth and close his eyes as she tied the ends of the jacket together. He laid still for a couple minutes before looking at her. "Now that wasn't so hard was it?" He smiled slightly.

"Oh shut up." Rachel smiled and then sat him up against the wall gently and sat next to him. The guy with the gun just stared at them with pure hatred…it was kind of intimidating so Rachel tried not to make eye contact. She glanced down at her phone now that things were better and saw that she had a new text from Kurt, Quinn and Finn. She checked Finn's first of course.

**Im fine**

That was all it said and that was all Rachel needed to get the sinking feeling out of her stomach for just one second. He was fine and so was she, maybe everything would be okay? That could get out of all of this with just a few bumps and bruises.

**I love you**

Rachel wanted to text that back to him just in case something did happen, they weren't out of this yet. She looked at the text from Kurt next and smiled.

**Stay safe**

That comforted Rachel for a few seconds, knowing that he was safe and that he cared about her well being during a time like this. It meant a lot to her. She thought this text would be good news too, but as she read it her heart starting beating so hard that she was sure that Travis would be able to hear it.

**This is Sam. Quinn's hurt. We need help. Find Puck. **


	4. Sam

**Rest In Peace to all the people that died in Conneticut this weekend. I hope you'll all keep their families in your thoughts and in your prayers. **

* * *

**SAM'S POINT OF VIEW**

The sound of footsteps walking down the stairs is what woke Sam up that morning. From his bed he lifted his head to look out the doorway and saw Finn walking down the stairs. Ever since they had brought him back to Lima, he had been staying with Finn. They had all been really welcoming and kind to him, especially for people he hadn't met until now. He sat up in his bed and swung his legs over the side to check his phone that was sitting on the nightstand. He immediately went to his contacts and clicked on Mercedes' name. He was still desperately trying to win her back and he felt like he was getting closer ever since they sang Human Nature together. He smiled at the text he sent.

**Good morning beautiful ;)**

Sam hoped that it would make her smile. He stood up and walked into the bathroom, but didn't take a shower. He had taken one the night before so he just washed his face, brushed his teeth and then went back into his room to get dressed. He threw on a light green V-neck shirt and some loose, ripped jeans. Before he left he sprayed himself with cologne and grabbed his phone. From the stairs he heard Finn talking on the phone, but he wasn't sure to who.

"Come on. Be a man!" Finn exclaimed into the line, sitting down at the kitchen table. The person on the other side said something and then Finn shook his head.

"You think she doesn't like you? When did that ever stop you before?" Finn chuckled, shaking his head.

"Oh really? Well get over it." Finn smirked, "I have to go but I'll see you at rehearsal." He pressed the end call button on his phone and then set it on the table, sighing.

"Morning." Sam smiled, walking out from behind Finn. "Who was that?"

"Puck. He's having some problems." Finn laughed to himself, "How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good. I can't wait to get to school though." Sam smiled, thinking about the next time he would get to see Mercedes.

"Oh yea…" Finn smiled, knowingly. "How's that going? Is she into you?"

"I really don't know. One minute I think I have her in the palm of my hand, but next thing I know I see her in the hallway kissing Shane." Sam shrugged, "I know she still loves me I just think she loves Shane too."

"That's rough dude." Finn nodded, putting a hand on Sam's shoulder. "We should probably get going though if you want to get there early and give it another try." The clock in the kitchen read 7:55.

Sam laughed and nodded, hopefully today would be the day that he would finally get through to her, but he doubted it. He got in the passenger's seat of Finn's car as he got in the driver's seat and started it up. The radio was blaring loudly and they both flinched, but neither of them moved to turn it down because it was Can't Fight This Feeling by REO Speedwagon. Finn knew this song especially well because he used to sing it in the showers when everyone left. He started to sing along with the chorus as they drove and Sam joined in with him. They were the lead Glee Club guys so this was particularly fun for them. It took them 20 minutes of classic rock songs to get to the school and when they arrived they realized that they only had 10 minutes left. Sam realized he wouldn't have enough to talk to Mercedes so he figured he'd just meet up with her after school. He walked down the hall to the gym and changed in the locker room into his gym clothes. The bell rang as he was walking out into the gym to join his classmates. They were doing fitness today; which was push-ups, sit ups, running up and down the bleachers, running laps around the gym and last but most certainly not less hated was the pushing of sleds which, of course, were weighted. It was hell on Earth as far as all kids were concerned. Sam decided to start out with pushups they were supposed to do 50 by the time class was over, but they could do them at different times. He started by doing 25 with ease, after all he was on the football team. He glanced at the clock; it was only 8:28. It had taken him 8 minutes to do those pushups. Next he decided to do some running because that was the hard part for him. He ran up the bleachers one seat at a time and when he reached the top, he turned around and came back down. That was one and he had to do five…it sounds easy, but after the second one Sam's thigh's felt like jelly. He pushed on doing the next three as quickly as he could to just get them over with. He looked over a girl who looked winded and dizzy, the gym teacher had just made her sprint two laps around the gym. Sam walked over, concerned.

"Are you okay?" Sam touched her shoulder, gently.

"Y-yea…I'm fine, thanks. I just need a break for a second." The girl smiled up at him and he didn't recognize her, but he had to admit that she was pretty.

"Okay, just make sure you get some water…" He trailed on, wanting her to tell him her name.

"Jennifer."

Sam nodded, "I'm Sam."

"I know who you are…everybody does." Jennifer smirked and stood back up. "I'll see you around Sam."

Sam smirked and watched her walk away before he walked over to some of the mats and started doing his sit ups. Just as he finished and stood up he heard a bang come from the hallway. Everyone immediately stopped doing their activities and looked around, thinking it had been some sort of construction or something, but they were proved wrong when three more shots were heard loud a clear in the silence. The girl he had talked to, Jennifer, immediately burst into quite sobs and the gym teacher looked around, not sure what to do. Luckily the announcement came on after that and the gym teacher walked over to a storage room, leading all of the kids inside. Sam didn't follow, the last thing he wanted was to be stuck in a room, corner by a shooter so he decided to hide underneath the bleachers. It seemed much safer in his mind so he crouched down and pulled out his phone, getting ready to text Mercedes. He glanced at the text he had sent earlier and then sent another one to her.

**Are you okay?**

Once he sent it he saw that he had a message from Quinn that had just been sent a few minutes ago.

**Where are you?**

Sam read it and replied as quickly as he could so he could let her know that he was fine. He didn't want her to be worrying about him.

**I'm fine…in the gym. Where are you?**

He knew that the blonde girl would know what to do in a time like this; she was usually so calm and collected anyway. He sat down and closed his eyes sending up a quick prayer. He prayed that Mercedes, Mr. Shue, Quinn, Finn, Rachel, Puck, Tina and everyone else in Glee Club would stay safe and he prayed for the families of the ones who had died already. As he finished he nodded and hoped that that was enough for God to take it into consideration. He looked down and saw a light blinking on his phone; a new text. He silently chanted in his head; _please be from Mercedes, please be from Mercedes. _When he unlocked his phone he was slightly disappointed to see that it was from Quinn. Well, at least she was okay…he was glad about that too. Her text read:

**I'm in the Geometry room, I'm really close to you...is he over here?**

Sam was about to text back no when he heard footsteps walking down the hall, it sounded like the person was wearing heavy boots. He passed the gym doors and Sam saw through the crack in the bleachers that he was wearing all black and he had dark black hair too. He didn't even stop at the gym, he just kept going down the hall towards the Spanish room and…Geometry room. That was when Sam realized that he was going towards Quinn's room.

**He's over here. Don't move.**

Sam was constantly checking his phone for the next couple minutes, hoping to get either a text from Mercedes or a text from Quinn. He hadn't heard any gunshots, but that didn't mean that they weren't out of harm's way. He froze completely as he heard the gym doors open and he instinctively sunk to the ground and held his breath.

"Sam..." He recognized Quinn's soft voice immediately, but there was something weird about it. She sounded like she was crying. "Sam...please tell me you're in here."

Sam gulped and got to his feet quickly and he looked through the crack just to check again and make sure the coast was clear. Luckily she was already standing close to the opening of the bleachers so he could reach her easily. He walked out towards her and took her wrist gently in his hand, he felt her shaking slightly and he was automatically concerned. "Quinn. Are you okay? What happened? Are you hurt?" He asked her.

"No...no. I'm fine." Quinn told him. He saw her brush the hair out of her eyes to look over at him.

Sam nodded, he was glad to hear that she was fine for now. He knew they had been out in the open for too long so he carefully pulled her under the bleachers with him. "What happened?" he whispered to her, wondering why she was crying. Her eyes were puffy and red and she her cheeks were wet with her own tears.

"The shooter...he came to the room I was in...he tried to open the door. He tried for so long until he finally left. I don't know why...I'm crying, just thinking that I was that close to dying...it just..." He knew what she was feeling, looking death in the eyes can be scary so he didn't want to make her explain anymore.

"I know..." He leaned over and embraced her in his arms, hoping that it would comfort her. He rubbed her back as she cried for a couple more minutes about it, until Sam pulled away because his mind was wandering somewhere else. "Have you heard from Mercedes?" he asked, worriedly.

"Not yet, only you, Rachel and Kurt."

"How are they?"

"Rachel is in the Physics room, I think she's okay and Kurt skipped...he isn't even here...neither is Blaine." Quinn explained to him, sighing. "Sorry. Maybe her phone is off..."

Sam nodded, taking it all in. He saw her look down at her phone and text someone back, but he assumed she hadn't heard anything new or she would have told him. He glanced at his phone for a second, but saw no new messages. Where was Mercedes? More importantly, was she okay?

"You haven't heard from Puck have you?" Quinn asked. She saw concern glinting in her usually cold, hazel eyes. "Or Finn?"

"Puck no." Sam shook his head, "It's funny when something like this happens you realize how much someone means to you...and how terrible it would be to lose them." He was talking about Mercedes, but somehow he could tell that Quinn had feelings for Puck just by the way she talked about him.

"What about Finn?"

Sam thought for a second and then his eyes widened. He suddenly remembered what class Finn had gone to for first period. "Finn was in Spanish." he said, stomach dropping. Spanish was the class where four students had already been killed. Just an hour earlier he and Finn had been singing classic rock songs in his car on the way to school. What if that was the last memory Sam will have of his friend? What will Finn's family say? Through these past couple months Sam had grown close to the Hudson-Hummel family and he couldn't even imagine the devastation that would ripple through that family.

"Oh...oh...no. Not Finn." Quinn shook her head and he could tell that she was about to cry again. He knew Finn had been her boyfriend for the longest time, but really he was the rock of the Glee Club. Without him, they would be a mess. "He couldn't have...there's no way."

"Tell Kurt. He'd want to know." Sam told her, remembering how she had said she had been texting him. They were step-brothers after all so Kurt deserved to know what was going on right now.

When she finished, Quinn looked back up at him. "I can't believe this is happening...here of all places. Who would do this?" She asked, sniffing slightly. He could see the outline of her frame in the darkness, leaning against something; a pole maybe.

They shared an intense look for a few moments until he looked into the crack in the bleachers where they could see the doors of the gym. They swung open and a boy with a small handgun trudged inside and looked around. It was the same guy he had seen before; dressed in black with jet black hair covering his head. He seemed to be looking for something or someone with a determined, ambitious look on his face. He was targeting someone.

"Sam. Sam Evans, I know you're in here." He called out, raising the gun in the air. There was piece of paper in his hand that he was holding and he kept glancing at it, to make sure he was in the right place. Sam's stomach fluttered and he blinked a couple times trying to put the pieces together. What was that piece of paper in his hand?

"He has my schedule." Sam finally concluded in a whisper, "And probably yours too." He realized. That was why he had known Quinn was in the Geometry and that was why he came back to the gym looking for him. For some reason Quinn and Sam were on this guy's hit list. "Don't say a word." Sam breathed, keeping his eyes focused on the shooter. He watched as the boy sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Very mediocre of you to make me come looking." The guy said, "Come out, come out where ever you are…." He hummed, walking up the bleachers. Dust fell onto them, but they didn't complain. They just closed their eyes and hope that he would just leave without seeing them, but little did they know that when their eyes were shut he had seen through one of the cracks. Both of their blonde heads stuck out in the darkness and the shooter just chuckled and hopped down the bleachers. He twisted the gun in his hand and walked to the opening of the bleachers, cocking his gun. "I see you." He told them and Sam felt Quinn shaking in his arms.

"Shhh…." Sam breathed into her hair. "I won't let him hurt you, okay?" He whispered, lifting his head to look at the guy.

The guy smirked, "Finally…now come on…out into the open. I just want a have a little talk with you two." He made a gesture with the gun for them to come out and Sam took Quinn's hand and started leading her towards the gunman. He made sure to position himself between her and the shooter, just in case. That was all he could do until they were out in the open. There weren't a lot of ways for Sam to protect her now; she would have to just stay strong.

"Sit please." The guy pointed with his gun to the first seat of the bleachers and smiled as Quinn and Sam sat down next to each other. "Hmm…where to start, where to start…" He turned his glare to look at Quinn who couldn't make eye contact. She kept her eyes trained on the lining of the basketball court on the gym floor. "I bet you don't remember me…" He chuckled, deviously and she shook her head.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered, but he just ignored her and carried on.

"The football guys put a bag over my head and tied me to a flag pole while they let all the cheerios put make up on me. You put on my lipstick and then suggested that they try to hoist me up with the flag like in those movies. They pulled and pulled until finally I started to lift up off the ground, but it wasn't long until they just dropped me and I fell to the ground. You all left, but you didn't know that I shattered my knee cap and had to get surgery, physical therapy, emotional therapy, and I had to wear a cast for 6 months after all that. Did you know that Fabray?" He asked, harshly.

"I…I…" Quinn looked up at him, trying not to stutter. She wanted to be strong and handle this carefully. "I'm sorry we did that to you, but once we all joined Glee Club we stopped doing things like that."

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU DIDN'T DO IT BEFORE!" He yelled at her and she flinched, closing her eyes for a moment.

"Why are you doing this?" Quinn asked him, softly. It surprised Sam how calm she seemed to be, at first he thought that she was going to cower, but now she seemed confident. He hoped that her confidence would pay off in the end.

"To stop things like this from happening to other people. You two, Barbie and Ken, were at the top of the food chain for a good half of a year. You guys didn't care about anyone getting bullied, you didn't do anything to stop it!"

"We didn't know it was going on." Quinn told him, now making eye contact with his crazed brown eyes for the first time.

He shook his head, "You dumb-…" He stopped himself, "Why does everyone even think you guys are so great? You have an enormous mouth and you act like a nerd, but no one bullies you. And you…" He paused, eyes resting on Quinn, "You're just some little slut that got pregnant at 15 and is never gonna visit the baby again." The guy said, knowing that that would push over the edge.

"Hey!" Sam jumped to her defense and stood up. He glared at the guy, how could he say that about her…he barely knew her.

"You better sit back down or I swear I will put a bullet through your head." The guy sneered and aimed his gun at Sam who slid back into his seat, glancing at Quinn who was sitting completely still. Knowing her, Sam knew that this meant that Quinn was too angry to even speak right now. He hoped she wouldn't say anything that would get her into trouble.

"You have no right to say that and you know what?" Quinn stood up, her face red with anger. She didn't even care about her surroundings right now or what this guy had in his hands she would never let anyone talk bad about her baby girl. "I'm glad we tied you to that flag pole because you deserved it."

"Take it back!" He yelled, glaring at her. He was definitely close to breaking now.

"No." Quinn wouldn't break just because he was yelling at her a little bit. She realized what she had done now and lost her confidence a little bit.

"Quinn just give it up." Sam pleaded; he knew something bad was going to happen soon.

"No! He can't just talk about my baby like that and get away with it!" Quinn glared back at him.

"Fine, fine. I won't. Can we just sit back down and calm down, okay?" The guy told her, obviously not wanting to lose control so quickly. "I have to do it soon." He glanced at the clock and bit the inside of his cheek.

"Do what?" Sam asked, relaxing a little bit when he saw Quinn sit back down on the bleachers next to him. He was glad that everything had calmed down and they were all just talking again.

"I have to…I have to kill one of you…" The guy said, glancing down at the piece of paper, "or both of you." He smirked with a sinister look on his face. He knew now would be the time that this whole plan would pay off and he could get revenge. "How about this…I'll let you two decide amongst yourself who I kill and the other will survive." He said, nodding to them.

"The other will survive? No funny business?" Sam asked, he knew from crime movies and shows that the killer always lied and ended up killing both of them. This guy seemed pretty sincere about what he said, so Sam turned to Quinn.

"I'll do it." Sam nodded to her. "I just want you to know that I love you and I want you to tell Mercedes that I was in love with her and tell Finn thank you and tell my family I love them…okay? Just don't forget." Sam felt tears started to fall from his eyes as he felt his life drawing to an end.

"You don't have to do this, Sam. You have a family that cares about you all I have is…"

"A beautiful baby girl that deserves to have her mother in her life." Sam finished for her, shaking his head. "I have to do this, I have to for you and Puck and Beth, okay? So tell them I died brave, tell them I died like a hero."

"You did Sam and I love you too. I'll be here the whole time, you shouldn't be scared okay?"

Sam nodded and stood up. "I'm doing it." He glanced back and Quinn who was crying again. She couldn't watch him die, it would break her heart.

"Awww…good. I was hoping you would decide on him." The gunman chuckled, "You." He pointed the gun at Quinn. "Stand over there." He gesture to the left of Sam so that she was out of the way, but still had a clear view of him being shot. That was how the gunman wanted it. Sam sighed and closed his eyes; he didn't want that last thing for him to see before he died to be a crazed gunman. He would rather have his eyes closed so he could focus on his breathing and wait for the end to come. Sam heard the clicking noise that a gun makes when it cocks. He gulped and nodded, he could handle this and he knew it was for a good cause…Quinn was a mother and that baby needed her in her life. He was doing the right thing. A bang came and Sam braced himself and waited for the bullet to rip into his body, but the pain never came. He assumed that he didn't feel the pain because his adrenaline was pumping so he felt his stomach, chest, head and even neck but there was no wound. The shooter hadn't shot him, panic filled Sam. Who had he shot then? He opened his eyes and his worst nightmare was coming into the light. Quinn was laying on the ground with her face contorted in pain, she held her stomach and he hands were covered in blood. Sam couldn't breathe, blood pumped hard in his ears and he looked up at the guy holding the gun.

"I thought you said no funny business!" Sam yelled at him.

"Oh…I couldn't help myself." The gunman chuckled, "Sorry about that. I know you really thought you were gonna die, you should be happy. Your life is spared…your welcome."

Sam charged towards the guy with full force, but he was expecting it and he whipped his gun around to hit Sam across the face. It stung painfully and Sam fell to the ground with his vision blurred. That gave the shooter enough time to exit the gym and leave him alone with Quinn. He knew now that his greatest priority was to help her now.

"Quinn." He said, crawling over to her. She was hyperventilating, her face was covered in sweat, but she was shivering. Even Sam, who wasn't good in science, knew that was a bad sign. "Please stay awake. I promise I'll help you." Sam picked up a towel that people would pick up to dab their sweat away. He started to wrap it around her stomach as gently as he could. He knew she was trying to stay quiet and keep the pain from getting to her, but as he tightened it she started to sob weakly. He felt terrible to doing what he did, but he knew it was necessary for her to survive. "I'm so sorry for all of this."

"Its….not your fault. You…didn't…know that…he would…" Quinn was having trouble breathing so Sam just cut her off while nodding.

"I know. I'm still sorry though, but I promise that you'll get out of here. You'll be fine Quinn. I know you will be, okay?"

"You promise?"

"I promise." Sam nodded, looking down into her hazel eyes that were still swimming.

"Can…you…find…Puck?" Quinn asked, getting weaker as the time went on. She felt like she had no energy left and she had a throbbing feeling in her head.

Sam picked up her phone, nodding. "I'll try." She didn't have any new texts, but he sent out another group message to everyone in Glee Club. It read:

**This is Sam. Quinn's hurt. We need help. Find Puck.**

"Sam…" Quinn moaned, her eyelids feeling heavy. She just wanted to close her eyes and sleep.

"No…no. Quinn please don't close your eyes. Stay awake! Please! Stay awake, okay? Look at me! Keep your eyes on me." Sam exclaimed, seeing her eyelids start to flutter and close. He could tell that she was dying, he just didn't want it to happen yet so he kept talking to her and pleading her to stay awake and keep her eyes open, but every time that she would open them it would only be for a second because she was too weak, so Sam just let her keep them close, but made sure she was awake by getting her to talk to him. He whipped around when he heard the gym doors open behind him. He hoped and prayed for a split second that it wasn't the shooter back to finish the job he started. Sam turned around and let out a sigh of relief when he recognized it to be Santana.

* * *

**Sorry for slow updating, I'm literally writing the new chapter right before I post it so that's why it takes me so long to get it up. I'll try and be faster. :)**


	5. Santana

The hallways of the school were completely empty. Notebooks, papers and book bags lay scattered on the ground. Lockers were left open and it was easy to imagine kids running through the halls, opening their lockers and grabbing something, not bothering to shut it. Santana glanced around at everything she saw laying spread out in the hallway. She stepped over someone's book bag, glancing behind her. She hated being out in the open like this where anyone could see her. She remembered hearing them, the ringing of three shots through the hallways. Now flashing back, she recalled immediately getting her phone out to call Brittany. In that terrifying moment, luckily the blonde had answered.

_"Hello? Santana?" Brittany asked, the signal was terrible in this school so her voice was cracking with static. _

_"Britt. Are you okay? Where are you?" Santana asked, hurriedly. She hoped that her girlfriend would be able to hear her. _

_"Yep. I'm fine…I'm in the hallway right now though because everyone else ran out so I went too." Santana could tell that Brittany was running now. "I don't know why they're all running… and now they're all trying to get through the front exit. They can't all fit at once."_

_"You're by the exit? Get out Britt! Get out now!" Santana exclaimed into the line, trying to keep it simple for her. There was more shuffling on the line and Santana could hear Britt panting heavily. _

_"I'm out. Gosh…all these people are breathing down my neck." Brittany said and Santana could almost picture her girlfriend rolling her eyes. She longed to see her and be out of this school, but she wasn't sure how and if she would get out. _

_"I love you, Britt. You know that right? Don't forget that…ever." Santana told her, just in case this ending badly. She had to make sure that Britt knew that she loved her before she hung up. _

_"W….ha….t?" The signal was getting worse. _

_"I love you Brittany!" Santana yelled into the phone, glancing around. She didn't see anyone so she turned her attention back to her phone as Britt replied. _

_"I…lo…ve….you….to…o…." Santana was confused at first because it sounded too choppy to understand, but seconds later she figured out what Britt had said. _

_"Okay I'll text you." Santana hung up the phone and glanced down at the messages that she already received. The cheerleader couldn't help, but find herself smiling. Even during a school shooting I'm STILL popular. She thought, smugly. She sat down against the wall where all the other students had huddled and started reading through all the texts._

**_From Quinn: Where are you?_**

**_From Brittany: I love you! :P_**

_Santana rolled her eyes at the text that Brittany had sent her; it was incredible that in no matter what situation it was Britt would be totally oblivious of what was going on. It was almost refreshing. As she thought about her girlfriend she totally forgot to text Quinn back._

**_To Britt: Is anyone else outside?_**

_Santana was curious if anyone else had gotten out. She clutched her phone tightly in her hand and glanced at one of the boys next to her as footsteps clanked down the hall. It sounded like boots, but she wasn't completely sure. It was hard to tell when they walked so slowly. They started to slow down as the person, whoever it was..., stopped in front of their door. Santana immediately sprang up remembering that this classroom was one of the classrooms that had a door connected to the classroom directly next door. She stepped over to the teacher's desk as quietly as she could and grabbed the master key. With shaking hands she managed to unlock the door and go into the next room, a couple of the kids followed but others stayed where they were, too paralyzed to move. Just as she shut the door behind her and locked it, she saw one of the shooters turn the doorknob to the door of the room they had just left. From where they were they could hear what he was saying. _

_"Where's Santana Lopez?" His voice was rough and unfriendly. "She's supposed to be in this class right now!" He exclaimed, "Someone tell me. Do any of you know?"_

_Santana's heart was beating rapidly in her chest and she hoped none of the other students would give away where she had gone. Luckily all of them were still to frozen with fear to reply. The gunman shook his head and let out a frustrated sigh. _

_"You guys are worthless!" He yelled, loudly before shooting off his gun and walking out of the room. His shoes walked a little ways down the hall before he stopped in another room down the hall a little bit. Santana opened the door again and poked her head into the room. _

_"Who's hurt?" She breathed to the closest person, who just shook their head with a terrified expression on his face. _

_"He just s-shot it at the wall. He…he didn't h-hit anyone." The guy told her and she nodded, thankfully. She didn't want to be the reason that someone got shot, imagine that being on your conscience. She re-entered the room she had previously been in and was going to check her phone again when she heard a shot ring down the hall. It made her flinch and she closed her eyes tightly. The sound of boots started to get fainter and fainter after that until she couldn't even hear them at all. _

That was when she had stood up and left to try and find the exit, to end up where she was now. Scared, tired and completely alone. She clutched her phone tightly in her hand and kept moving down the hall. She was getting close to the exit in the front of the school now, closer to her girlfriend and her friends. Her phone let out a small beeping noise and she looked down at it.

**From Quinn: This is Sam. Quinn's hurt. We need help. Find Puck.**

_Quinn. _Santana closed her eyes and brought her hands to her face. She let out a quick sigh before continuing to the exit. There was no way of knowing where Quinn was so the best thing for her to do was to get out and tell the police. She glanced behind her quickly, but still saw no one. To her left was a classroom and to her right were the doors to the gym. As she passed, she heard what sounded like yelling. It made her freeze in her tracks.

"...Stay awake! Please!" That was all she could hear, the rest was too soft. She walked over to the window of the door, thinking that the voice sounded familiar. Her heart dropped at the sight. Sam was on his knees next to what she could only assume was Quinn. There was blood on the ground and she closed her eyes for a split second before pushing the door open.

Sam whipped around when he heard the sound, but immediately recognized her. "Santana." He breathed out in relief.

She was at a loss for words; one of her best friends was laying on the ground next to him with a red stain growing on her shirt. For the first time in a long time her eyes filled with tears. "Sam…" She sniffed, "What the hell happened?!"

"It was my fault…I should've protected her. She…the shooter came in and…he told us to pick which one of us to get killed. I volunteered, but he shot her instead…" Sam's head was hung low and he brushed Quinn's hair out of her face. "It was my fault."

Quinn's hand moved to touch Sam's and her mouth opened. "You…didn't…know." Her voice was so soft that Santana could barely hear it. Her eyes flickered open for a moment as she heard Santana walking over. "Santana?"

"Yes. I'm here." Santana took her friend's hand, trying to hold in the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Don't leave…" Quinn whispered, shutting her eyes again.

"I won't. I promise."

"Is…Puck…okay?"

"I don't know…" Santana looked at Sam with pleading eyes, but he just shrugged. This brief moment of piece didn't last long because all of them heard the sound of boots clanking down the hall once again.

"Come on!" Sam whispered, rapidly. He scooped Quinn up into his arms, trying to ignore the fact that her arms were hanging limply at her sides. "Let's go into the weight room." He jogged over to the room and through the door. Santana ran in behind him and pulled the heavy door shut behind them.

The sound of the large gym doors being opened made Quinn stir. "Who…?"

"Shhh…." Sam pleaded with her, still holding her petite body in his arms.

Santana gulped as the sound of the footsteps stopped directly in front of their door. She held her breath as the person outside started pushing the door open. She sent up a prayer to whoever was listening. All she wanted, more than anything, was for that door to stay closed.

You can't always get what you want.


End file.
